


Accepting the Inevitable

by ClaraMarch



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Study, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Smut, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraMarch/pseuds/ClaraMarch
Summary: "I just couldn't stay away."Now there was a hint of anger in Judes eyes."Well, you easily managed to stay away for 5 years, didn't you?"Set after the season 3 finale and now definitely AU.(There is a fic out there that's kinda similar and where I got the idea from, but I just couldn't find it, sry.)





	1. Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I know we are all in high spirits about the Summer Special, but well I live for the bittersweet.  
> Also I wanted to write a fic where they did go seperate ways so badly.  
> And there will be smut, just so you know
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so I'm really sry for any mistakes and open to reviews.

It's been long since he walked through the familiar halls of the Devil's arena, not 5 years though.  
He did have had games here. Smashed his former team shortly after he'd been traded. On their own playground, therefore proving just how green Jelena had been when it came to managing a whole sports team and not just choreographing the dancers.  
It had been a bittersweet victory. He'd put Jelena in her place but he'd still lost him. Zero had left during a fight with many things said and too many not and Jude had never followed him, never tried to get in contact, damn he had never even seen him at one of the games.  
Jude had been and remained a stubborn bastard. He didn't even know if he worked for the Devils anymore, if he still was in LA.  
And he tried to tell himself that that wasn't the reason why he came back, visiting this city that didn't hold much good memories except for that short amount of time. He'd buried those memories deep, deep enough so that he could go back to his old self, well to some kind of mixture of the old versions he made up during his career.  
Flirtatious, sexy, scheming. It worked out well enough. He carried out a more than successful career. With less obstacles in his way than there had been in LA.  
It was terrifyingly easy to switch off the part of himself that he'd just began to discover again. Or more accurately to tone it down to a minimum that allowed him to ignore it most of the time.  
There was that constant dull ache for real intimacy though that the brief nights of kissing and fucking strangers couldn't cover. But if he was honest with himself there always had been. He had gotten a small precious taste of it and then messed it up, going back to nothing again.  
And that was what made it harder to live with it than before, but he'd figured that he had to accept that this was probably the way he would be leading his life.

Making his way through the arena, he met several of the new young players that asked him for an autograph and then awkwardly strolled off; the first person he ran into and actually knew though was Pete, who looked dumb strucked when he saw him.  
"Zero! God never thought I'd see you again off the playground."  
He gave him his trademark smirk, "Yeah, just passing through and thought I'd stop by the old arena."  
After some time chatting about the team and his own career, he finally dropped the question failing to keep his tone as casual as he wanted.  
"By the way, have you heard anything 'bout Jude?", he nearly stumbled over his name, haven't had said it out loud literally for years.  
"Nah, not directly, sorry man. He hasn't been with the Devils for years, working on building his own agency, I think. Try and ask Lionel, they are still close."  
He gave Zero the most sympathetic smile he'd ever seen from Pete, at least directed at him.

Nice. Lionel would be oh so pleased to see him.

\---  
He was taking out his phone just to look at the address that he managed to get from Lionel though she didn't seem too pleased about it. For the third time he checked that it was in this neighbourhood, just to keep on walking around aimlessly, still too afraid to do what he planned to. Only after he checked the flat twice, seeing the switched on lights, walking around the same block over and over again, he calmed himself down enough to finally stop and walk up to the entrance.  
Also it was a rather expensive area and at some point one single man strolling around the streets might seem odd.  
He stared at the name beside the doorbell for a few seconds. Kincade. Now that he read it, it echoed through his mind.  
Kincade. Kincade. Jude.  
He rang the bell then as if by reflex. It was late - way passed 11 pm - but now it was too late to back out anyway and also he didn't think there was something like an appropriate time for this visit. They'd always been the best at nighttime anyway, alone together. The thought made him smile just when the door opened.  
The first few seconds he just stared at Zero which gave him the chance to look back at him. He hadn't changed much and the wide eyed look of surprise and minor irritation struck him as painfully familiar.  
"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here? What-"  
"I don't know, I...", he stopped figuring that this was not the most productive start of an explanation.  
"I just couldn't stay away."  
Now there was a hint of anger in Judes eyes. "Well, you easily managed to stay away for 5 years, didn't you?"  
No I didn't, he thought as Jude carried on.  
"So what do you want? If you're looking for a hook up or some kind of..."  
"Jude", his voice was soft but it stopped Jude from carrying on with whatever he wanted to say next, "Come on, you know me better than to think that."  
"Do I? Because it's been quite a while since we've talked last, you know."  
His words were sharp but the anger was gone from his face now, he seemed lost and had this look in his eyes that Zero still knew all to well. He was trying to figure out if he should give in, if he should let Zero in again. And Zero tried not to be excited about this chance.  
"You'll always know me", he whispered because it was true. There had never been a person he did or wanted to share anything with except for Jude, another 5 years could go by and he would still be the one person who knew who he really was, probably even better than himself.  
"I can't do this right now", he shook his head slightly, "I think it's better if you go."  
It was silly but the "right now" somehow fuelled his hopes and taking a chance he quickly pulled the card of his hotel out of his jeans pocket, reached beside Jude and put it on the counter.  
"They know your name at the reception. I thought... Well if you reconsider, you can get in anytime."  
It was a move out of desperation or naive hope or maybe both and he couldn't read Judes expression exactly now.  
"Please just think about it, ok?"  
"You know I will."  
And with that he closed the door.


	2. Pulling the Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long but real life and uni got in the way...  
> This chapter contains smut -about which I never know if it turns out well or not- but anyway you've been warned ;-)  
> Also still not a native speaker and I don't have someone to beta this stuff so all mistakes are mine and mine only :-) and you can feel free to point them out to me.

He didn't call. He didn't visit. Not the next day and not the one after. And on his last night, Zero took a walk out of the city centre to the place that he grew up in, to the house that should've been their home. It seemed even more run down than he remembered and the only reason why it hadn't been taken down by now, was that he still hadn't sold it. He didn't enter it though. The whole thing would probably look even more forgotten and depressing and he wasn't sure if he wanted to face that reminder of just how insignificant his childhood really had been. He felt silly now for ever thinking he could built something meaningful on top of those memories. He wasn't sure why he did this, letting the past claw its way up again. Maybe it was some sick sense of masochism, although he wasn't really the type of person for that, he'd always been excellent at bottling things up. Jude had had a way of pushing him to face this stuff, but after him there was no one who gave a shit about his story and for his own sake he didn't think about it too often. Zero took a last look at the battered building drawing in a long breath. He really should sell it. Closure and all that stuff; every second-hand psychologist could tell you that much.  
He felt a lump in his throat through ought the whole way back to the hotel. A feeling he wasn't used to, not for a long time, not since his childhood. Like he was on the verge of crying. But he didn't, he couldn't even remember the last time he more than shed a tear.  
\----  
Opening the door of his room, he froze mid-movement as he turned around to find Jude sitting on the edge of the big neat hotel bed. He'd kicked of his shoes but was still clad in suit and tie which brought back another wave of small memories. Of watching him dress and undress , of pulling him closer by one of those ties. Fuck, even memories of him tying one for Zero before going to some shitty Devils party.  
" I started to think you'd never come back, what were you up to?"  
There was something about the way he asked, as if he was assuming Zero had been out banging some guy or girl, finding a hooker or some shit like that. If it wasn't for the pure relief he felt at seeing him sitting there, he would've drawn out an annoyed sigh.  
All he did instead was stare, still holding the room card in his hand, not knowing what he should do.  
"Been out for a walk, kinda saying goodbye, I guess", he finally managed.  
At that Jude got up and walked towards him, stopping so close in front of Zero that it was almost physically painful not to reach out and touch him.  
He looked slightly older, Zero realised now, his shoulders broader, hair a bit shorter than he remembered, though he still had something endearingly boyish left in his features. No surprise as he was only scratching 30. Minor changes; but he still had the same look in his eyes, sincere but guarded, moved the same way Zero recalled, smelled just the same.  
"Gideon", he said as if he was testing the sound of the word.  
And then just like that Zero did cry, not sob, just one, two, three tears silently running down his face and Jude leaned forward with a small sigh, resting his forehead against Zeros.  
"We did screw it up big time, didn't we?", it was more a statement than a real question and he sounded both amused and sad.  
"We?"  
"You left and I didn't follow. I always easily believed that people didn't care. You left but I gave up and I'm sorry for that"  
By the way he said it, Zero knew it wasn't a sudden realization, that he'd come to this conclusion longer ago. Jude lifted one hand, cupping Zeros face and stroking his thumb lightly over his cheek as if to wipe away a tear that was long gone and had only left a wet streak behind. He moved into the touch, leaning in closer so that their lips were touching, more a soft brush than an actual kiss. An invitation for Jude to go with it or pull back.  
He didn't pull back.  
He moved his hand to the back of Zero's neck, kissing him. It was tender and slow and Zero sighed into the kiss as a lot of the tension he constantly held just eased out of him.  
After that they should've probably stopped, talked, taken it slow. But it was as if a trigger had been pulled and now there was no going back. He couldn't let go , his hands were shaking and it felt like he was holding on for dear life when he pulled Jude even closer meeting him for an open-mouthed kiss. And Jude didn't seem to sport the idea of stopping either as Zero could feel his fingers digging into his biceps and knotting in his short hair. They were kissing and kissing until they found themselves panting in need of oxygen, lips still touching and feeling each other breath.  
He didn't need more than a small pull at his shirt to get the message and take it off in one quick slide, maybe a little over-enthusiastic as Jude laughed against his now exposed skin. He was pressing his mouth to Zero's collarbone, licking down a wet path to one nipple. All the while his hands kept travelling downwards, sliding over his abs, grabbing his hips and pulling at his belt.  
All that made it hard for Zero to even get that damnable tie off of him. When he finally did, he went right for the dress shirt, yanking it out of Jude's suit trousers and starting to fumble with the buttons, one or two actually snapping off until he finally could slip his hands underneath the fabric and around Jude's lower back, leaving it up to him to take it off completely.  
"Bed" he said, voice dark, needing something other than his feet to steady him. He walked them towards the bed, his belt hitting the ground just before they toppled over and landed on white hotel sheets. Jude on his back and Zero on top of him with one leg between Jude's feeling his erection against his thigh and moving up to kiss him deeply.  
There was the chance, the fear of waking up the next morning without Jude beside him. It would hurt, he was under no illusion that it wouldn't. But it didn't make him stop.  
He could feel Jude smile into their next kiss like he remembered him doing so often. That damn smile that always made him look like he couldn't believe his luck and made Zero want to do everything; to make him smile more, make him laugh and moan and pant. He could do the latter ones so he pressed their bodies closer together. They kissed again and again, their tongues sliding together in a way that made him shiver.  
It all became a blur of tongues, teeth and breathing, of hands pushing and pulling and it only came to a halt when Jude started to laugh softly against Zero's lips.  
"Fuck", he sounded breathless, pupils blown, chest moving up and down rapidly and Zero pressed one hand to it just because he could.  
"Fuck?", he bent down to press a quick kiss to the mole on the base of Judes throat and came up again to face him.  
"Clothes off. Now." Jude breathed.  
Zero couldn't help the grin as he lifted his hips and started peeling off his jeans, Jude aiding him until they hung loosely around his ankles and he could kick them off, losing his shoes as well. The next second he slid down the other man's body getting rid of pants and boxers in one move freeing his erection and immediately leaning down to run his tongue over the slit, licking up precome which earned him a surprised hiss from Jude who spread his legs a little allowing Zero to fit in between them. He ran his hands up until he could grab his thighs to push them further apart and without more ado he moved down to take him all in, starting to suck him off without much teasing involved, he was in too much of a high for that. So he just let his mouth travel up and down Jude's length keeping a firm grip on his legs to steady himself, enjoying the hot and heavy weight on his tongue. He had to choke several times in his haste but didn't mind. Jude was making glorious noises, one hand grabbing the sheets the other yanking at Zero's hair almost painfully but it made him just go faster, harder. Only when Jude basically pulled him up again with a good amount of strength, he let himself get face to face with him.  
"You gotta stop that now", Jude was panting, looking wrecked and failing at the attempt to brush it off with a grin. And Zero just had to lean down and kiss him hard, teeth clashing.  
"Because..." He moved down to bite at his neck and Jude groaned.  
"God...Because I want you to fuck me", he breathed against his ear licking the shell and making Zero shudder.  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd been that turned on. But he also would've had settled for everything Jude wanted; to fuck or being fucked. Damn he would've also agreed to stop right there and go to sleep as long as he got to wake up next to him.  
"Hold that thought", his voice seemed hoarse even to himself. He got up, legs slightly shaking, and tried to remember where he had put the stuff, lube and condoms. He took the few steps to the big modern closet, opened it and began searching through his sports bag with which he used to travel and hadn't bothered to fully unpack.  
He more sensed than heard the other man before he felt strong arms circling his waist. He'd just found a couple of condoms buried underneath unworn clothes when Jude started to move one hand up and down his - due to the interruption- half-hard length making him almost drop them again. Jude's other arm was holding onto him pressing their bodies together so Zero could feel his erection at his lower back. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a sigh resting it on Jude's shoulder and enjoying him jerking him off slowly for a while.  
He made a sound of slight disapproval when the stroking became slower and slower until it was barely noticeable.  
"Come back to bed", the words were mumbled into the skin of his nape and he almost moved by instinct.  
Instead he placed one hand to the back of the other mans neck and leaned up for a small but deep kiss, Jude still hugging him from behind.  
"Yeah, just let me find the lube and then-"  
"Be quick."Another quick kiss was pressed against his hairline and Jude's hand shortly slipped into his left one to take the condoms from there before he moved away.  
When he turned around barely a minute later, Jude was lying on his stomach arms loosely hugging a pillow as if he was just about to fall asleep. The dim light in the room did wonders to outline muscles of his back and the curve of his ass and Zero drew out a shaky laugh at just how surreal this moment seemed.  
Tossing the bottle he'd been holding onto the sheets, he crawled up Judes body until he could press his mouth to his ear, his cock sliding into the cleft between Judes ass cheeks.  
"That's unfair teasing, you know", he breathed but the other man just shifted slightly, turning his head to give Zero a small heated look before capturing his lips in a kiss that more than anything else signalled him to speed things up.  
His mouth left a wet path down Judes spine all the way to his lower back as Zero moved to settle between his legs. He reached for the lube, clicking open the bottle and coating his fingers with it before slowly working one finger into Judes entrance, to which he just hummed in content and -muffled by the pillow- urged : " Come on, more. Faster."  
So he added more lube and a second finger, for a while just content to make Jude moan again and again by stroking over his prostate.  
He could't keep up the same movements with three fingers very long though as the need to bury himself in the hot and slick tightness that he was currently exploring with his fingers grew too strong. So he pulled them out gently while pressing a kiss to one of the round cheeks in front of him.  
"Turn around", he said softly.  
He did so immediately, rolling onto his back and letting his legs fall left and right of Zeros body. As Zero leaned forward, Jude hooked them around his waist pulling the blonde in closer while simultaneously reaching for one of the condoms carelessly scattered around the sheets and handing it to Zero.  
He slipped it on and pushed in slowly, hands on either side of Judes head swallowing his initial moan with his own mouth, trying to numb any sense of pain with kisses, which he seemed to succeed in as Jude greedily sucked at his bottom lip and with every thrust moaned into their kisses. When they found a steady rhythm for a few moments, he moved his hands down Zero's arms, so Zero took them and pushed them up over their heads and into the mattress, interlinking their fingers. They stayed like this until Zero collapsed onto him after climaxing. Under any other circumstances he would've lasted longer but it had been too long ago and he'd wanted this to much for that. And as fast as Jude went over the edge when Zero wrapped his hand around his length, he didn't seem to do much better.  
"That was amazing", Jude mumbled after they'd calmed down a bit. He sounded as if he was on the verge of sleeping but still his hand came up to caress the short hair at the back of Zero's head, thumb lazily stroking along his hairline.  
Zero grabbed the first thing he could get to clean them up - his underwear or Judes, he couldn't make that out in the barely lit room- because no way in hell he'd leave his position draped over Judes body. He tossed the piece of clothing off the bed into the same direction the used condom went minutes ago and then allowed himself to fall asleep, firmly suppressing any thought about what the next morning might bring.


End file.
